crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Gia o Kaketa Faito
Gia o Kaketa Faito (ギアを賭けたファイト) is the sixth episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on November 11, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Three kids from the Central Gear Fighting Club come to town to challenge Takeshi. One problem - Takeshi isn't available. Kouya isn't impressed by their Gear Fighting claims and challenges them to a game, putting Garuda Eagle on the line. Plot The episode begins with Kouya walking along the road while he is reading a book on Gear Fighting. He is preoccupied with his reading until he is nearly hit by a truck when he is crossing the street. Then, three boys get down from the truck and ask Kouya for directions to the Manganji Club. The three boys arrive at Manganji Hills only to find out that the entrance to the Manganji Club is closed. When they are asked by the security guard, they introduce themselves as the Central Club who seeks to challenge Takeshi. Later, Gomano appears and tells them that Takeshi is not around that day, and there are already many challengers who are after him. After Gomano enters the building, Kouya laughs at them and quotes what he have read. He boisterously introduces himself to them, only to be interrupted by sudden rain. When the weather is clear, they are wondering where they will go until they see Kaoru falling from a bicycle. They help her and one of them states that the bicycle’s brake is worn out. At the Tobita Clubhouse, Lilika is about to go out when she notices the mess at Kouya and Jirou’s place. As they are going to clean up the place, the Central Club arrives there to Kouya’s surprise. Later, Kaoru returns to the clubhouse. She tells her teammates that the three boys went there after they helped her, and she guided them to the clubhouse since they have nowhere to go. Kouya offers them to join the Tobita Club with one condition - they have to clean the clubhouse while he goes on with the practice. The Central Club is going to leave the place when they see a picture of Yuhya. Kouya tells them that they are no match to him since he is Yuhya’s brother; and his championship Crush Gear, Garuda Eagle is superior compared to theirs. This causes the three boys - Chota Aida, Futoshi Harano and Nobiru Koike - to feel challenged and start showing their Gear Fighting abilities with their respective Gears; Hammer Willow, Shellnite and Thunder Horn. They insist Kouya to show his skills in return. He accepts their challenge even though Jirou and Kaoru tell him not to put the Tobita Club at stake. Kaoru and Jirou discover the identity of the Central Club as a team that won in every game played in Central and Western Japan, and even being nominated for the national Crush Gear team. Kouya, however, does not trust the information and still thinks that he will beat them alone. This makes his teammates to call Kyousuke and Kuroudo for help. Both of the boys are reluctant to go to the clubhouse, since they think that the situation is caused by Kouya in the first place. Nobiru defeats Kouya during the first match after he launches Straight Dash, a special attack of Thunder Horn against Garuda Eagle. Kyousuke and Kuroudo arrive when Kouya picks up his Gear; he is not pleased and tells them not to interfere with his duels. Despite his warning, Kyousuke decides to pit against Futoshi for the next battle. During the game Dino Spartan pushes Shellnite back and throws it out of the ring, despite its heavy weight and having a low centre of gravity. After that, Kuroudo fights against Chota and wins the round after dealing with Hammer Willow’s formidability to turn over. Kouya is overjoyed with their club’s victory; however Kaoru rebukes him for losing the match while his teammates won. Before leaving, the Central Club thanks the Tobita Club for letting them to have a game at their place. They also hope to meet them at the next Gear Fight. The episode ends with despaired Kouya sitting at the beach. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)